Young Love
by RyanEvansFansDoItBetter
Summary: BRUCAS in the 7th grade disclaimer: i will never own OTH, so there.


_Bounce. bounce. bounce. _Lucas Scott, 6th grader, was bouncing a basketball in the newly renovated gym floor of his school. Basketball was his life. Being in the grade school basketball team was one of the few reasons he never complained to be in school. He wasn't some bratty pre-teen who got everything he wanted. He was happy, he had a few friends, had average grades, no abusive teachers…yes, he was satisfied.

He was walking in the hallway, when he dropped his books right in front of Brooke Davis, pretty rich girl who he…umm, "admired." Brooke didn't even see him drop his books because she was talking to Peyton Sawyer. Thus, she tripped on him and dropped her books too. And what did the loyal best friend do…?

"pfft…hahahahahaha"

"great, thanks Peyton." Was the reply of Brooke.

"I-I-I'm really sorry!" -Lucas

"no, it's okay, my fault…" - Brooke

"no, really, I dropped my books…and…" -Lucas

"but I tripped on you" -Broke

"**would you guys just get it over with so we can go to class!" ** -Peyton

"right, and now, you are sooo eager to get to Art, ooh, hunky Mr. Jacobs, right Peyton?" -Brooke

"shut up." -Peyton

"um, okay, I'll go now. sorry." -Lucas

'he's still here?' -though Peyton

"well, bye!" -Brooke, sweetly.

"bye." -Lucas

----------well, I hoped you followed that! TBC

"and mitosis is…" -boring science teacher

"zzzz" -Lucas

"Mr. Scott? Why don't _you _tell us what mitosis is?" -science teacher

"zzz…huh?" -Lucas

"mitosis is…?"

"oh, mitosis is…"

RING RING

"well, Mr. Scott, looks like you've been saved by the bell." - science teacher

"bye, Mr. Flandhams"

"great, tuna casserole…" -Lucas

"yah, my favorite" -Brooke

"oh, hey."

"hey, wanna sit with me and Peyton?"

"s-sure!"

"great, over here…"

-----------TBC

"oh, hey it's you again." - Peyton.

"hey. Yeah, me again." -Lucas

"so, Brooke finally got the courage to…OUCH! What was that for?" -Peyton

"what was what for?" -Brooke pulls out innocent looking face

"never mind…" -Peyton

"uhm, hey, who are you, uhm, going with to the, uhm…never mind." -Lucas

Brooke, who was smiling, is now sort of confused, and disappointed.

"hey, Lucas…it's Lucas right?" -Peyton

"yeah." -Lucas

"who are you going with to the School End dance?" -Peyton

The School End dance was a 6th grade tradition in Tree Hill Elementary, it was for them to get used to the dances that would be held frequently in Tree Hill High, where they would go after the 6th grade.

'Thank heavens for Peyton, she finally got the question out there, she knows I like Lucas.' Thought Brooke

'thank heavens for Peyton, she must know I like Brooke.' Thought Lucas

"well, actually, I'm going with…uhm, no one." Replied Lucas "and you?"

"oh, I'm not going, me and my family are going straight to Guam on the day of the dance, but Brooke's not going with anyone, right Broke?" -Peyton

Brooke blushes, and so does Lucas.

"no, I'm not going with anyone." - Brooke

"well, uhm, d-do you want to…to…to go with me…?" -Lucas

both of them become even redder.

"y-yeah, I'd love to." Answered Brooke

and now, they aren't blushing. They're smiling ear to ear, yes, even Peyton, because she's proud of what she did…

"go Peyton, go Peyton it's your birthday" was all she could hear.

----------------------TBC

"hey, Scott!" shouted the ever obnoxious new kid, Charles Ling.

"what do you want, Ling?" replied Lucas

"wow, someone must have go their shorts in a knot." -Charles

"just tell me what you want." Replied Lucas

"nothing, I just heard that you are going to the dance with Ms. Spoiled Davis."

News travels fast.

"yeah, got a problem with that?"

"nothing, but she won't last long with you, Scott."

"go choke, Ling."

"ooh, smart ass…to chicken to fight, Scott?"

Lucas wanted nothing else but to punch this…this person, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, so he walked away.

"that's right, Scott, be scared."

But, remember Lucas is only human, he has to give in sometimes.

Lucas came home without any bruises, or whatever, he felt fine. Too bad, we can't say the same for Ling.

---------------------------------TBC

Brooke was all ready for the dance, and she was just waiting for Lucas to come and pick her up, he said his mom would bring them there.

"Shit, what if his mom doesn't like me? shit, if only Peyton was here. I am so nervous, what if I barf? What if I can't talk? If I can't talk, he might think I don't like him, then he won't talk to me, then…then…what am I still worried about? I'm Brooke Davis, I can do anything. I will not mess up."

DINGDONG.

"shit, I'm going to mess up."

"BROOKE, LUCAS IS HERE!"

"TELL HIM I'M COMING DOWN!"

Brooke was wearing a black classic dress with a red ribbon around her waist, her hair was down for a change. She was wearing red shoes with a 1-inch heel. She slowly went down the stairs and into the front door, where he could see Lucas.

He was wearing a black suit, but he didn't button his jacket, he just let it loose, he also wasn't wearing any tie.

"OMG, he is so hot." Was all that was in Brooke's mind.

"Wow, you look…wow." Was all Scott could say.

"and you look uhm…wow too." Replied Brooke.

"thanks, shall we?"

"yeah, let's go."

-------TBC

they reached Tree Hill High in about 10 minutes.

"bye, honey." -Lucas' mom

"bye, mom." -Lucas

"thanks for the ride!" -Brooke

"no problem, you have fun, okay?" -Lucas' mom

"BYE MOM!" -Lucas

the gym was mainly decorated in red and black, in a 50's theme.

A popular song by the Beach Boys was playing.

'wouldn't it be nice if we were older, so we wouldn't have to wait so long…'

"so, you want to dance?" asked Brooke

"well, actually I suck at dancing-" answered Lucas

"no, that's okay, I just thought you might like to…" interrupted Brooke

"you didn't let me finish my sentence. I suck at dancing, but I'd dance for you…"

Brooke smiled.

So, they danced, and talked, and laughed, and danced.

For once, they weren't afraid to make fools out of themselves, they just had this feeling that they were alone in the gym, having fun.

It was 11:45 pm already, and Brooke's curfew was at 12:00 so they decided to have one last dance, then go home.

Now, a Beatles song was playing.

'oh, yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand, and when I say that something, I wanna hold you hand. I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. Oh please, say to me, let me be your man, and please say to me…I wanna hold your hand…I wanna hold your hand…I wanna hold you hand.'

"hey, Brooke?"

"yeah, Lucas?"

for once, he felt confident.

"I really like you."

"really? I really like you too."

And they smiled.

-----------------------TBC


End file.
